


[podfic of] The Lawyer All the Wickedness

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock is the Kingpin's right-hand man and a stain on New York City's legal system. Whatever he wants from Foggy, it can't be anything good.</p><p>So why can't Foggy stay away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] The Lawyer All the Wickedness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lawyer All the Wickedness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425287) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> Autor's notes
> 
> For those of you coming over from showverse fandom, you can totally read this! All you have to know about the Spider-Gwen universe is that Gwen Stacy is Spider-Woman and Matt Murdock is evil. And a redhead. ;) But you should read Spider-Gwen anyway, it is a delight.
> 
> Title comes from a quote by Schopenhauer: "The doctor sees all the weakness of mankind; the lawyer all the wickedness; the theologian all the stupidity."

Title: [The Lawyer All the Wickedness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4425287)

Authors: poisonivory

Fandom: Daredevil

Pairing: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson

Length: 1:09:38

Download: [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/The%20Lawyer%20All%20the%20Wickedness.mp3) | [Podbook](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/The%20Lawyer%20All%20the%20Wickedness.m4b)


End file.
